Nothing But A Blind Sheep
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Pheonix Rises Each tribe will send out three members on a canoe to recover a statue from underwater. They must then return to the beach, where the tribe will attach the statue to a platform. One member will then pull in five keys with a grappling hook. They then unlock the platform and then hoist the platform up to release the flag. First tribe to do so wins. Reward: Winning tribes beach will be used for the merged tribe 'Winner: '''Sento-Ki Story Night 15 At Sento-Ki, Kim goes up to Carter and demands why he flipped. Carter explains that if he didn’t, it would have gone to rocks with the possibility of him going home. Kim says it was a risk that they needed to take and that because he flipped, he would be at the bottom. Kenneth lashes out on Carter, saying he is at the bottom of his new ‘alliance’ and he screwed everyone over. Luke watches the fight quietly. As everyone else goes to sleep, Luke and Kenneth sit by the beach. Kenneth congratulates Luke on getting Carter to flip and the two shake hands. Luke says he knows what it feels like to be put on the outs by someone who is hungry for power. Kenneth says he is willing to work with Luke at any point in the game. Luke agrees, saying he liked Kenneth as soon as he saw him and wanted to work with him. Kenneth asks who he’s tight with from his original tribe. Luke says his only real ally was Heather because Julie and Walker were originally against him. Kenneth says he is tight with Ben and Gerard from his original tribe and wants a six person alliance consisting of three people from each tribe to go all the way until the Final Six. At the shelter, Julie wakes up and watches the conversation from afar. When asked if anyone on his tribe was undyingly loyal, he says Walker was blindly loyal to J.T. so J.T. would have to go in order to have Walker join with them. The two shake hands and agree with work with each other. At Senshi, Gerard lashes out on Andrea, J.T. and Ally for flipping. Ben keeps quiet during the confrontation and keeps his composure. Andrea says that he got lucky because he was originally going to get blindsided. The trio then leave to go down to the beach to celebrate. Carly walks up and tells Gerard ‘That’s what you get for trying to align with J.T.’ Carly tells the two everything J.T. did on Senshi. Gerard tells Carly that, while they might not like each other, they need to work together to get J.T. and Ally out. The three shake hands. Day 16 In the morning, Luke and Heather talk about Kenneth’s offer. Heather is unsure because Kenneth is desperate to stay. Luke reassures her that the alliance could work. Just then, Kenneth walks up and asks if Luke had told Heather. He says he has but Heather has some doubts. Heather says she is unsure if it would work because Walker, Ben and Gerard might not like the idea. Kenneth reassures her that he can get them to commit to the alliance. At camp, Carter tries to apologize to Kim for betraying her but she brushes him off, telling him that he is an immature child and bases his decisions off emotions. Kim then leaves to go to the beach. Kim sits at the beach and Julie comes to comfort her. Kim says that she and Carter had started to get to really know each other’s necks for over a week. Julie says if it makes her feel better, Carter will go before her or Kenneth if they go to Tribal Council again. Kim thanks her and the two hug. At Senshi, Carly, Gerard and Ben watch Andrea, Ally and J.T. go down to the well to strategize. Gerard says they should throw the challenge to vote off J.T. Ben says voting him off would be hard because it’s three against three and at best, they would draw rocks. Gerard says he is willing to take the risk to get J.T. out. At the well, Ally and J.T. suggest Gerard next and keep Carly on their side and once Gerard is gone, they will run the tribe. Andrea agrees and says she will be with them until the very end. Without Andrea, Ally compares Andrea to Walker, as in she will be undyingly loyal to them no matter what they say. They share a laugh at Andrea’s expense. Day 17 At Sento-Ki, Carter notices that no one talks to him. When he tries to start a conversation with someone, they either brush him off or give him one word responses. Carter then spends the rest of the day in the shelter. Kim watches from afar. She comments about how he deserves being ignored after hurting her last night. Kenneth asks if Kim thinks if she’s being too hard and Kim says she isn’t because she told Carter everything about her past and he backstabbed her. At Senshi, Ben and Andrea take a walk in the woods. Ben asks if Andrea is willing to vote either J.T. or Ally out. Andrea declines, telling him that they treat her with the respect she didn’t get before the swap. Then, they hear J.T.’s voice. The two want J.T. and Ally strategize from afar. Ally says that they have Andrea in their back pocket and J.T. adds to the bashing, saying ‘she’s nothing but a blind sheep’. Ben looks at Andrea, who is infuriated. Andrea says she wants J.T. gone next and Ben agrees and hugs Andrea, welcoming her to the good side. Day 18 The tribes arrive for the next immunity challenge. Carter allows himself to sit out of the immunity challenge. The paddlers for Senshi are Ben, Gerard and Carly. The paddlers for Sento-Ki are Kim, Kenneth, and Luke. Carly, Ben, and Gerard purposely row slowly to try and throw the challenge while Kim, Kenneth and Luke gain and early lead. The trio then dive into the water to retrieve their statue once Gerard, Ben and Carly catch up. Sento-Ki’s statue rises to the surface and as soon as the statue it put on the boat, the boat flips, giving Senshi time to pull ahead. Instead, they ‘struggle’ getting the statue on the boat, giving Sento-Ki ample time to fix their boat and get their statue on the boat. The tribe pulls away as Senshi finally gets their statue on the boat. Sento-Ki gets to the shore within seconds before Senshi and once they get their statue on the mat, Heather begins throwing the hook to get the keys. Ben, Gerard and Carly run slowly to their mat and it begins to irritate J.T. Heather gets her third key by the time Andrea begins tossing the hook. As it goes on, J.T. whispers to Ally that they may be throwing the challenge, shocking Ally. J.T. tells her to don’t make a scene. Heather then gets her fifth key and unlocks the platform. Sento-Ki puts their statue on the platform and raises it, winning immunity. J.T. slams his beanie onto the ground in anger. At Sento-Ki, Kim opens up the note Jeff gave her after the challenge and reads it out loud. The tribe celebrates the fact that the merge is next and that they had made it. The six members, including Carter, all share a group hug. When Senshi gets back to camp, J.T. and Ally accuse Gerard, Carly and Ben for throwing the challenge. The three admit it, saying that they are sick of J.T.’s antics around camp and they want him out. J.T. says that his alliance is three strong and will go to rocks. Ben, Gerard and Carly keep it a secret that Andrea is flipping. J.T. meets up with Ally and Andrea and says that Gerard is the next target. The two agree with Andrea trying to keep a straight face. At Tribal Council, a shouting war between J.T., Carly and Gerard ensues. J.T. calls out Gerard, Ben and Carly for throwing the challenge while Carly and Gerard call out Ally and J.T. for their constant flip flopping. J.T. says he will stop flip flopping because he is sending Gerard home before the merge. Carly says that J.T. is incredibly power hungry and it needs to stop. Jeff is surprised that while everyone is arguing, Andrea, one of the more fiery player in the season, is staying quiet. Andrea states her mouth has gotten her in trouble before so it’s best for her to be silent. The tribe is then called to vote. Before Jeff reveals the votes, Andrea asks if she can state something. Jeff allows her. Andrea gets up and stands in front of J.T. and unloads on him. Gerard laughs as Andrea lets J.T. have it while J.T. and Ally sweat cold bullets. After Andrea sits down, Jeff reads the votes. In a 4-2 vote, J.T. is finally sent home and Senshi is sent back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * The merge is finally here! * What will Walker do when he sees J.T. is gone? * How will Ben and Gerard react to Kenneth's news about the alliance? Author's Notes